


Tender Yellow Blue

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: A series of fluffy glimpses into Luke and Calum's relationship
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Cake [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. And Can You Feel It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's kind of been a while since the last time I uploaded anything about these two, so I'm excited about it. 
> 
> Titles are all from "Clementine" by Halsey

Luke is one of those guys who becomes the center of a person’s world in like two weeks. He makes it so easy like it’s completely on purpose. There’s just something about the way he acts in private, touchy and vulnerable. He is a person who thrives on intimacy, so for our entire lives, our relationship has always been just that: _intimate_. When I was a teenager still very much convinced that sexuality was one dimensional and not being unattracted to girls meant I had to be unattracted to boys, I was already in love with him. He held all of my attention. Luke is like that, though. He makes you the center of his world, so he can be yours. 

Luke tapped me, his big blue eyes gazing at me when I turned my head to look at him. “What?” I chuckled, taking hold of his finger where it still stood against my arm. He slipped his arm across my stomach and I sighed, settling my arm around him and laying my hand over his on my stomach. “What is it?” I asked, rubbing at his back. I could feel the anxiety pouring off of him. 

“I need to tell you something,” he murmured softly. 

“Ok,” I looked down at him and he pressed his face into my shoulder, hiding. “Tell me, Lukey.”

He pulled away from my shoulder, his eyes so full of something that it kind of bowled me over. “I have feelings for you. Like I’m kind of…in love with you, and I know you might never want to speak to me again but you need to know anyway,” he rushed out. I felt my stomach flip over and over as I looked at him, shocked into silence. “Say something, Cal,” Luke whined after a minute, pulling out of my arms. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Luke smiled at me, looking like he wanted to touch me but was suppressing the urge. 

I reached up to touch his face, running my thumb along his cheek. His breathing staggered and his chest rose and fell in a double breath. “Come here,” I murmured, pulling at his waist. He shuffled himself closer, his breathing steadying, but it was still heavier than usual. My heartbeat was so loud in my ears that I would have sworn Luke could hear it too. “Can I kiss you?” I asked quietly like if I spoke louder, he’d shove my hands away and tell me he was just fucking with me. 

“Yes, please, yes,” Luke mumbled. I took his face in both hands and kissed him, soft and quiet. When I pulled away a minute later a tear had spilled down his cheek and he breathed in heavily, wiping his face with an embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry, I’m probably freaking you out.”

I still had my hands on his jaw, but I moved one to wipe his still wet cheek. “You’re not.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, tear darkened eyelashes resting on his cheeks. “You’re beautiful,” I told him softly, and he opened his eyes, smiling.

“Explain to me how you’re not freaked out right now,” the look he was giving me was positively reverent.

I chuckled, touching his face again. “I think you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met to have told me all that.”

Luke laughed incredulously, but a blush spread across his cheeks. “Yeah?”


	2. The Blush In Your Cheeks Says That You Bleed Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tiny one

I looked up at Luke perched on top of me and my chest filled with heat. He smiled, pushed my hair back from my face, and pressed his mouth to mine. I had so much love for this boy rattling around inside of me, begging to come out. He was grinning at me again, and I reached for his face, leaving one hand tangled in his rucked up shirt. He kissed my fingers when they drew close enough and I sighed. He nipped at my thumb as I pushed it against his bottom lip and I slid my hand inside his shirt, rubbing at the hot skin of his back. My body felt light and otherworldly, like tangled up with him, nothing else existed. He pressed kisses across my face, giggling when I scrunched up and wrapped a gentle hand around the back of his neck, thumb stroking at his spine. He pressed his mouth back to mine but unlike the last quick, shallow kiss, he pushed his tongue into my mouth and hummed happily as I pushed back. 

“Can I tell you something?” he whispered against my cheek. I hummed in agreement, eyes closed. “Look at me,” he said softly. I opened my eyes and he was blushing furiously. “I love you.”


	3. Still With One Eye Open Well All I See Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another tiny little fluffy one

Luke looked up at me and then immediately away, the look on his face so obviously fond and intimate it almost scared me. His hands claimed purchase on my waist and he pressed up to kiss me, giving up his grip on my waist to hook one hand up around the back of my neck possessively. His thumb rubbed at the short hairs there and down the muscle of my neck, his mouth insistent and relentless. His other hand strayed from my waist to roam across my shoulder and up the side of my neck only to end back along my waist, this time dipped up under my shirt.

When he pulled away he looked so happy that it kind of hurt, and he must have seen a similar look on my face because something prompted him to say “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“Must not own a mirror,” I bit back, heartbreakingly gushy.


	4. The 808 Beat Sends Your Heart To Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit longer this time

I woke up to the mid-morning light pouring through the cracks in the curtains, finding Luke’s arm slung over my waist, his legs tangled with mine. “Luke?” I whispered, testing to see if he was awake. 

When there was no answer I slipped his arm off of me and climbed out of bed, I went into the kitchen to make coffee and cereal, smirking when I looked at the counter where a few less than sanitary activities had transpired last night. I started the coffee and went to the couch where a few more events had taken place, clicking on the TV. 

After about half an hour of me watching television Luke stumbled in, looking sex ruffled and sleepy, topless and a little too glowy. “Hi, there” I chuckled as he b-lined to snuggle into my side, nipping at my neck. 

“Missed you when I woke up,” he whispered against the spot just below my ear. He kissed me to punctuate it as if I didn’t know what he meant. 

“I can see that, mate,” I laughed gently as he climbed on top of me. 

“Don’t call me mate when you’ve been inside me,” Luke paused in his attempt to straddle me, wrinkling his nose. 

“Sorry,” I chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He was fully on top of me, kissing me unhurriedly. He graduated to sucking a hickey just below my ear, and then he seemed satisfied and he climbed off of me with another peck to my lips. He grabbed the blanket behind me and wrapped himself up in it. I got up, stretching, and went into the kitchen, coming back with a bowl of cereal for Luke. 

He grinned, taking it from me. “You’re wonderful.”

“You’re only saying that because I gave you food,” I quipped, swinging his legs into my lap as I settled back down on the couch with him. 

“You’re also insanely hot,” he teased, lifting my hand to kiss my knuckles before returning to his cereal. 

“That felt insincere,” I pretended to pout, and Luke laughed. 

“You already know that I do think you’re crazy hot.”

“Say more,” I grinned. 

“I can do that, just let me finish my cereal,” he was still grinning, but I had a feeling he was going to get sickeningly sweet on me in a minute. I really loved this boy. I loved how easy and comfortable it was to be with him. I loved that even though we’d been partners in different contexts basically our whole lives he still surprised me every day. I loved how intimate and fulfilling it was to be around him. Looking at him, I could see my entire future unfurl at my feet.

“Remember when I told you I didn’t really like Great British Bake Off?” I traced letters into his leg absentmindedly as I was talking. 

“Yeah, it’s an atrocity.” 

“I watched more and I’m actually liking it a lot now.”

“You’re so attractive to me right now, babe.” He was looking at me intensely, but I could see the laugh about to break through. 

“Dork,” I chuckled, pinching his leg. 

He finished his cereal, discarding the bowl on the coffee table and taking his legs off of my lap so he could get closer to me. “I love you,” he murmured, kissing me softly. 

“I love you, too,” I kissed his nose and he sat back. 

“And to enumerate your incredible beauty,” he laced our fingers together, rubbing his thumb along mine. “Your curly hair is really killing me right now, this tight white t-shirt that is apparently loungewear to you is so fucking hot, and you already know I have a thing for you in flannel.”

“Wow, ok. This shirt is yours which is why it’s tight, string bean.” He pinched my arm and I laughed. “And I am in fact well aware of your weakness for my curly hair and my flannel pajamas.”

“Also I’m so completely in love with you and I don’t really have an explanation, even for myself, but that makes me so attracted to you on this entirely different, deeper level.”

“I love you, Lukey.”

“Can you come get in my lap now so I can kiss you properly?”

I straddled him, laughing as he swung one end of his fluffy blanket around me and pulled me down on top of him with it. He kissed me intensely this time, his hands wandering inside my shirt, up my waist, and across my back. In the middle of it, I got tired of holding myself up over him and I let myself flop down so I was flush against him, knocking a little _oof_ out of him. He laughed, and then he kept kissing me, turning us so we were both on our sides. 

“I’m kind of happy just kissing you like this for a few hours, but if you want to have sex let me know,” he said softly. 

“Weird proposition, but ok,” I chuckled.

“I made it sound like a business deal, I’m sorry. I’m also serious, though.”

“You’re so sexy,” I teased, kissing along his jaw. 

“I’m sorry,” he said embarrassedly, squeezing at my waist. 

“It’s fine, sweetheart. Consent _is_ sexy. You’re very sexy.”

He kissed me again in lieu of a response, his hand coming up to my jaw. 


	5. I'm Constantly Constantly Having A Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken night

Luke pressed in to kiss me, shushing me with a chuckle as I laughed and clung on to him. “What is so funny?” He whispered, pressing the words to the space just in front of my ear. Shivers ran down my spine and I hooked my arm up to card my fingers through his hair. 

“I’m thinking about the first time you kissed me,” I giggled, finally, finally getting my mouth on his. 

He pulled back again to ask, “Why is that funny?” He was grinning now, amused by my amusement. He pressed his grinning mouth to my nose, my cheek, my jaw, punctuating his fond confusion. 

“Remember how you thought I would hate you?” He nodded. “It’s funny because you had no idea that I’d be trying to tear your clothes off right now.” He kissed me without responding, taking my face in his hands to hold me still. I felt like I was bleeding out, overwhelming heat spreading across my skin. 

“You’re drunk.” He said when he pulled away, my whole body throbbing with want. 

I knew I was supposed to answer, but I couldn’t remember what I was responding to. All I could remember was his tongue in my mouth. “You…have got to get me naked,” I tugged his belt open, popping his fly and grabbing him back in to kiss me. I wasn’t laughing anymore, the overwhelming want intensifying. 

“I can do that,” he agreed. He pulled my shirt over my head and took my face in his hands again, walking me back away from the wall and towards the bed. He chuckled now, and I giggled back at him. 

“What?”

“You went from laughing to so turned on in ten seconds, I just think you’re kind of wonderful.” His eyes were full of it, burning into me. 

“Say more about that,” I kissed him again, backing him up so he was pressed against the wall again. 

“I will say more about that,” he kissed me, “After I get my mouth on you.” He pulled his own shirt off, spinning us around and pulling me towards the bed by both hands. 

I followed him, letting him pin me down, absorbed with touching every inch of his exposed skin while he focused on getting my jeans off. He started laughing again when he realized what I was doing, and then he kissed me long and hard, thumb stroking fondly at my jaw. 

“I love you so much,” he muttered, hands bracing my face. The drunk electricity in the room melted into the intense affection it had been teetering towards all night, tightening with it. 

“However much you think you love me right now, I swear, I love you more.”

He laughed. “How do you figure that?”

“I can _feel_ it, Lukey. It’s all you, pumping through my veins.”

“I think you’re just horny, my love,” Luke whispered amusedly, kissing down my neck. 

I groaned softly as he attached himself to my throat with more intention. It was like hitting the play button, only one thing left on my mind. “Off, off, off,” I mumbled, pushing at the waistband of his jeans. 


	6. I'm Seven Feet Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cute little one, this one from Luke's perspective

Calum grabbed at my thigh, letting out a pained puff of air. “What’s wrong, baby?” I ran my hand up his arm to massage at his shoulder.

He let out another breath, this time relaxing with it. “My foot was cramping,” he hissed, flexing his toes. 

I shifted my hand to squeeze at the back of his neck, kissing his shoulder. “Ok, now?”

“Still hurts a little, but it’s better.”

“Come here,” I gestured to his foot. He swung around, putting his foot in my lap. “You’re so cute,” I said fondly, in reference to his brightly colored cat socks. 

He grinned at me. “Socks do it for you?”

I rubbed my thumbs into his foot, watching his face to make sure I wasn’t hurting him. “Yeah, of course.”

“Feels good,” Calum murmured, hand coming up to rest on my arm, thumb rubbing over the muscle.

“You’re easy,” I quipped, leaning over and kissing him softly.

He laughed. So easy. “Do you think you can die from a foot cramp?”

“Indirectly, sure.”

“How?”

“If you were running from someone trying to kill you.”

“Hmm.” He liked that answer. 

We were quiet for a minute as I continued to massage his foot. Everything with him was so easy because even in the hardest, angriest, saddest moments it was so easy to pick him. Calum made it easy because he didn’t play games, he didn’t lead with his ego, he just constantly made himself vulnerable and leaped with blind faith based on fifteen years of trust.

“It feels better now,” he murmured, hand running through my hair. He looked at me heavily, in that way that used to make me squirm. 

I smiled at him. “You’re eye-fucking me again, dork,” I squeezed his foot.

“Kiss me,” he said softly, decidedly sexy with just two words. His expression pierced me through the chest and shivered down my spine. 

“Typical,” I grinned, letting go of his foot and kissing back easily as he pressed in. I laughed as he climbed into my lap. “Hi there,” I chuckled.

“Hey, baby.” He didn’t kiss me again yet, he just pressed his forehead against my temple. “You are my favorite person in the world,” he whispered. 

“I am so shocked to hear you say that while you’re on top of me,” I teased, gripping his hips.

“In the whole fucking world,” he ignored my comment pointedly, arms circling tight around my neck, still not kissing me. 


	7. When I Am Touching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drunken night, longer and smuttier this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but here's another one! This one is definitely more graphic than the rest of this, so I will be editing the tags, but I wanted to give a little warning here.

We burst through the front door already barely decent, my hands working open Luke’s already half unbuttoned shirt. Luke pressed me up against the door, pushing it closed with the momentum and kissed me less than sweetly. Shoes and jeans came off in the entryway, tasks that proved difficult both because we were on the wrong side of tipsy and because every time Luke tried to pull back to strip, I grabbed at the front of his shirt and pulled him back in. And I could be very persuasive, particularly with the amount of tequila running through me. 

I groaned and bit down hard on the junction of his neck as he rolled his hips against me. I felt Luke’s body reacting, his fingers pressing harder. I tried to pull him back in to kiss me again, hands tangled in his hair, as he made another attempt at undressing. “Can’t fuck you if you won’t let me get naked,” Luke mumbled against my mouth, just the slightest edge of frustration under hundreds of layers of fondness.

The image flashed hot in my mind, seeping into my skin. “Just kiss me, Lukey,” I whined, drunk emotion bleeding out in overwhelming affection for the boy in front of me. 

Luke knew this particular state very well, and he was nothing if not accommodating. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, slow and reverent. When he pulled back again, I was trembling with the intensity of my love for him. “Luke?” I mumbled, kissing him softly again.

“Calum,” he hummed back. 

“I really love you,” I said softly, pushing underneath his silky shirt to wrap my arms around his waist. 

He grinned, going easy as I pulled him in closer. “I love you, too.”

“No, like I really really love you. Like I want to marry you and have kids with you and I never want to live without you.”

He chuckled, kissing up my neck. “You’re smashed.”

“Say yes,” I pouted, scratching at his bare waist, making him shiver. 

“I do,” he giggled, kissing me again. 

He started pulling me along towards the bedroom, stumbling backward so we wouldn’t have to let go of each other. We toppled onto the bed, Luke pinning me down. 

“Love you love you love you love you,” I mumbled, arms tight around his neck.

“Cal,” Luke groaned, painfully hard against me. 

“Sorry,” I giggled, releasing him just enough for him to finally undress us the rest of the way. 

“What do you want, honey?” Luke asked heavily, standing over me at the foot of the bed. He trailed his fingers up my calf, dragging his nails bluntly on the way back down. I shivered, desperate to have him back on top of me. 

“Everything,” I murmured, heat flooding out just at the thought. “Want _you_ , baby,” I reached out for him and he obliged, kissing all over my face. 

“Just one second, sweetheart,” Luke disappeared briefly and came back with lube, but he knew me very well, was an expert on me, so he set it aside and climbed back on top of me to kiss me sweetly, only ten percent of his attention lost to the push of his hips against me. “You’re so gorgeous,” Luke mumbled, kissing down the column of my neck. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“Lukey,” I whined. I tugged at his hair and he practically nuzzled into my neck, giggly and affectionate. I kneaded at his neck and he pushed up to kiss me again, pulling one of my hands away from his neck to lace our fingers above my head. He nipped at my bottom lip, his hips grinding down against me, ragged and uneven. 

“You still want-?”

“Yes,” I groaned, squeezing at his fingers. 

“Ok,” he grinned, grabbing the bottle of lube again. “I’m pretty sure I could prep you in my sleep at this point, but I am a little drunk, so I need you to be extra vocal. I’m gonna give you everything you want, but all you have to do is say the word and I’ll stop.”

“Constant praise and affection. Got it.” I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in to kiss me again. I let him go and he settled back between my legs.

His hands smoothed gently over my thighs. “Open up for me, baby,” he said softly, and I got impossibly harder. This did not go unnoticed, and he let his nails scrape obscenely against my skin. I planted my feet flat on the mattress obediently, giving him better access. It took only a few minutes for it to become unbearable again, at which point he had 2 fingers inside of me.

“Luke?” I whined.

“What, my love?”

“Kiss me,” I let out, all breath.

He laughed, pressing a kiss to my thigh. “Sure, baby.” He capped the bottle of lube and climbed back on top of me yet again. “Hi,” he grinned. 

We were both breathless with arousal, but he kissed me without protest, sweet and slow. We both knew there wasn’t a chance I was going to let him stop kissing me long enough to finish prepping me. He didn’t ask again, he just reached down and took me in his hand, impossibly warm and slick with lube.

We stayed like that, my arms wound back around his neck. Small grunts escaped my lips even as I tried to keep kissing him, and he laughed against my mouth. “Don’t forget to breathe, bub,” he chuckled. 

“Don’t need to breathe, just need you.” He laughed harder at that, and it took a minute for my drunk brain to work out why that was funny to him when it just felt like a fact. At a certain point, I became completely incapable of kissing him. He sat back and ran his thumb along my cheek, taking in every detail of my face with unveiled reverence. I pushed my face into his neck, overwhelmed on several fronts. I bit at his jaw as I fell over the edge, whining something incomprehensible that started out as his name. “Need you to come now,” I panted after a minute.

“I don’t think we’re going to have a problem there,” Luke giggled, laugh stumbling off into a moan as I reached down to touch him. He let out a soft hum, kissing along my hairline. 

I pushed him on to his back and he watched me, languid with arousal, as I settled between his legs and took him in my mouth. “Fuck,” he mumbled, pushing his hands into my hair. I listened as his groans pitched into whines and he stumbled towards release. I didn’t even give him enough time to catch his breath before I was kissing him again, somehow more desperate now that my focus wasn’t split.

Luke accepted the intensity, returned it even, his hands braced on my hips. Even when I no longer felt like I needed to kiss him to stay alive, I stayed on top of him, tracing patterns onto his forehead with my finger.

“So how many dogs do we have?” Luke asked.

“What?”

“In this married-with-children life that you’re planning for us.”

This made me unbelievably happy, my chest was bursting with it. “At least 2, right?”

“At least,” he agreed. His face said that maybe he was teasing me, but I couldn’t follow the thought process required to determine it definitively. 

“But I don’t need any of that yet. Right now, I just want you.”

“Okay, we’ll table it for now, will we?” Amused. That was the look on his face. So not teasing me after all. I burrowed my face further into his neck, breathing him in. We stayed like that until Luke murmured that he couldn’t feel his left arm. We toppled over so he was half on top of me instead and fell asleep like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has made it all the way here. I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and feel free to check out my other work if you did because there's a lot more of this stuff.


End file.
